The present disclosure relates to semiconductor and memory structures and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor and memory devices that are formed on thin semiconductor-on-insulator (ETSOI) substrates.
For more than three decades, the continued miniaturization of silicon metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) has driven the worldwide semiconductor industry. Various showstoppers to continued scaling have been predicated for decades, but a history of innovation has sustained Moore's Law in spite of many challenges. However, there are growing signs today that metal oxide semiconductor transistors are beginning to reach their traditional scaling limits. Further, for many applications, the weight of the electrical components is desired to be significantly reduced. It is commonly known that the weight of the handle substrate in silicon on insulator (SOI) substrates is the main contributor in the total weight of the electronic system.